You Weren't There
by xdzumux
Summary: Daltonverse. Julian has left for good not contacting Logan what so ever. Logan finds something out and is angry. He decided to pay a visit to Julian. Julian opens up. T for language. Slightly OOC for Jules. Based off of Dalton by Cp Coulter. Julian/Logan.


Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CP COULTER.

Julian was tired, all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. He finally got home after a very annoying day at work and tomorrow he had to get ready for another day of filming the same scene. The director was up his ass today about showing more emotion in his lines, but for some reason this time he just couldn't get it right. They had been at it all day in the wedding scene and it didn't help that the girl was hideous. She just wasn't Julian's type; she didn't have blonde hair or green eyes. And most of all she wasn't_ Logan_, Julian thought frowning. There was no point in acting like he was in love with her if she wasn't even appealing.

And the top it off, he still had his stalker. His mysterious stalker who had been furious when Julian ignored his warning and left for the movie. But Julian couldn't help it, Logan wouldn't have given a rat's ass about it, so why should he? Lo would have only cared if it had been _Hummel_ who had gotten the death threat. Julian made a frustrated noise and kicked down a chair.

"It's always Hummel." Julian growled, totally forgetting about his death threats.

"What's this about Kurt?" said a voice coming from his bed.

Julian jumped in his spot and instantly grabbed the first thing he could find to defend himself. A bottle of lotion, how lovely. Quickly lowering it when he realized who was in his apartment.

Logan chuckled and looked at Julian, "Oh, how terrifying, a bottle of lotion. What are you going to do squirt it at me?"

Julian was thankful for forgetting to turn on the lights, for his face flushed red at the comment in which Logan did not detect for he was too busy laughing.

"What are you doing here Larson." Julian snapped, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Jules." Logan said finally calming down. Julian's heart skipped a beat when his nickname was said in _his_ voice.

"Yea, yea, so what are you doing here?" Julian repeated.

Logan suddenly got serious, "It's been 9 months Jules. Why aren't you back yet?"

"I'm sorry that the universe doesn't go by fast enough for you, Your Highness. We aren't down filming yet." Julian huffed.

"You should have come back to Dalton 3 months ago when the _first_ movie ended! Since when have you ever taken two movies in a row? You always said that they drained you out!" Logan demanded.

"So a really big movie deal came up, I had to take it!" Julian argued, defending himself.

"Big movie deals come up all the time! What makes this one any different!"

_It helped me forget about you. _"Nothing, why do you even care? I'll come back soon." _Lie_.

"LIAR!" Logan shouted so loud that Julian jumped where he was standing, Julian started panicking. _What? How could Logan know?_

"What are you-"

"DEREK TOLD ME!" Logan screamed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Julian said, calmly.

"Oh shut up! How could you Jules," Logan yelled, shaking Julian by the shoulders, "You knew that you were going to never come back and you didn't even think about telling me? How could you leave and not tell me! You left and didn't even think about contacting me in any way? And for what, a fucking movie? Are you really choosing work over your friends?"

"It's not like you would have cared! You were always too busy chasing after Hummel or moping around because Hummel loved Blaine. Why won't you face it Logan! HUMMEL DOESN'T AND WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" Julian screamed.

"SHUT UP! And don't think you can change the subject by bringing Kurt into this, why did you leave? And did you decide not to tell me?"

"I repeat, '.Cared." Julian answered firmly.

"What? Of course I would have cared, you're my best friend!"

"Really? How long did it take you to figure out that I left?"

"W-what? D-don't change the subject!" Logan sputtered, looking away.

"How long." he whispered, turning Logan's face to forward again with his hand.

The room was silent. After a minute, Logan answered, "4 days."

Julian let out a cold laugh, letting his hand fall, "4 days. Yea, so much for being your best friend. You didn't notice that I was gone, until 4 days. This is why I didn't tell you, you wouldn't have cared. Even when I needed you the most." Julian said shaking his head. He turned around so that Logan couldn't see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He was heartbroken, sure he knew Logan wasn't going to notice that he had left, but there was still that tiny hope that Logan would care and that Logan would notice. But he didn't. Typical Logan.

"What are you talking about?" Logan said.

Julian turned around angrily, "You weren't there when I needed you."

"What are you talking about?" He said,

"I needed someone to protect me."

"Wasn't Derek there?"

"DEREK WASN'T ENOUGH." Julian screeched, "I needed you and you didn't care. Don't deny it! Derek sent an SOS text and you didn't give a rat's ass."

"Well what was so important, that it deserved an SOS message? You broke a nail?" Logan scoffed.

Julian ignored Logan's comment and continued, " The night I decided to leave Dalton for a movie role, I opened the front doors to leave Stuart House and I saw blood everywhere, splattered all over the front steps." Julian chocked on his words, "A-and then crushed rose petals all of the ground and in the middle of it all," Julian was sobbing at this moment, "I saw a mutilated picture of me. I was terrified. I needed you, Lo. I needed to feel safe and you weren't there." Julian whimpered looking up at Logan.

This was the first time he had ever seen Jules crying and Logan stood there shocked. Tears poured down from Julian's eyes, making them sparkle in the moonlight that poured through the window on the other side of the room. Logan finally saw Julian at that moment; he looked so vulnerable and little. His heart broke when Julian said his nickname. Jules looked like a little kid, and all Logan wanted to do was hug him and protect him from any harm anyone could cause.

"A death threat? Who did this?" Logan demanded lightly.

"I-I don't know Lo. I was too scared to think. I forced myself not to think about it for all of these months." Julian sobbed

"I-I-I didn't know, I'm so sorry, why didn't anyone tell me?" Logan said hugging Julian, resisting his urge kiss Julian forehead and promising that nobody will ever hurt him again. He suddenly felt guilty for having these feelings for his friend, who was in fact **straight**, in such a bad state.

Julian continued crying in Logan's chest shaking his head. He was crying so much, that he didn't even have time to enjoy being in Logan's arms. He wrapped his arms around Logan and hugged him tightly.

Logan looked down at Julian and then it hit him, Logan Wright was in love with Julian Larson. Logan thought this boy in front of him was beautiful even if he was crying. This boy, Julian. Julian who always accepted Logan even if he didn't take his medicine. Julian who always dealt with Logan when he was in an angry fit. Julian who still was his friend when Logan was a monster. Julian who was funny. Julian who had beautiful brown eyes. Julian who was just Julian and Logan was falling for him hard. At that moment, Logan promised to never let go of Julian every again and to never let anyone every hurt his Jules every again.

Logan scooped Julian up wedding style, with Julian still held tightly to his chest, and laid him down on the bed.

"Don't leave." Julian begged, grabbing Logan's wrist.

"Never." Logan whispered.

Logan climbed in bed with Julian, pulling the covers over them both. Logan hugged Julian from behind, kissing his dried tears.

"I love you, Jules." Logan whispered.

Logan felt Julian stiffened in his arms. Shit_. Right, Julian was straight. God damn it_. Logan cursed in his mind. He totally forgot. Julian must be freaking out right now; one of his best friends(Logan) is in love with him. _Shit!_ Logan ruined their friendship.

Julian turned around, facing Logan, with his eyes wide open. Tear streaks still visible, though he stopped crying. "W-w-what?" Julian gasped.

_Well, since I've already said it._ "I love you Julian Larson." Logan said seriously, looking straight into Julian's eyes, preparing himself for the next moment where Julian would jump off the bed freaked out, breaking Logan's heart and waiting for the feeling of rejection filling his whole body numbing him.

Instead, he felt Julian's lips against his. His lips barely touched Logan's at first. He slowly and lightly moved his lips around on Logan, lips caressing lips. Slowly getting out of his shock, Logan increased the pressure and used his lips to gradually part Julian's lips, his hands gently held the sides of Julian's face. As their mouths opened together, he increased pressure a bit more and continued to slightly move his lips on Julian's. He reduced pressure a bit and moved his lips again and then increased pressure. There was no urgency or grabbing. There was no tongue or massive amounts of spit, it was simple but filled with love. Julian parted his lips from Logan's and looked up at Logan, a smile filled with pure happiness on his face. It was the most beautiful smile in the world.

"I love you too, Logan."


End file.
